La boîte
by Picotti
Summary: Les sentiments l'empêchent d'avancer et le menacent. Severus Rogue le sait, alors il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution, si simple, si facile, si petite finalement : la boîte.


**LA BOITE**

Severus serra les poings pour cacher les tremblements de ses mains. Ses ongles entrèrent dans la chair de ses paumes, envoyant des éclairs douloureux jusque dans ses coudes mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il inspira profondément. Il fallait impérativement qu'il fasse quelque chose, pour se protéger, pour lui. Il y était déjà parvenu une fois, il pouvait recommencer, retrouver les vieux réflexes. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il ferma les yeux, s'appuya au dossier de son siège et laissa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas encore à desserrer les poings mais si tout se passait bien alors il y arriverait rapidement. Il l'avait déjà fait, il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer mais il devait briser ce serment fait à lui-même. Pour son propre bien.

Il plongea dans les méandres de son esprit, tentant d'oublier les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, les sentiments qui lui tordaient les entrailles, jusqu'aux larmes qui tentaient de poindre sous ses paupières. Il ne les laisserait pas faire, il ne se laisserait pas ronger. C'en était hors de question.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Le temps était passé depuis la première fois où il s'était adonné à cet exercice et pourtant il n'avait pas oublié. Tout était là, si frais, si atrocement net dans son esprit. Il trouva la boîte. Le premier pas était de bien la visualiser. Il construisit une petite boîte en bois noir avec quelques gravures en relief. Il se concentra sur le couvercle, le fermoir, l'intérieur en velours vert très foncé. C'était une jolie boîte, de belle facture, pas très grande mais sa taille n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

Il inspira profondément. Il fallait la remplir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait se concentrer un peu sur son corps maintenant.

« Pas d'ami, pas d'amour, sans peur et sans remord. »

Ses lèvres avaient prononcé d'elles-mêmes tout bas ces quelques mots, dans un souffle. Il fallait qu'il mette tout ça dans la boîte, à commencer par son amour pour Lily. Comme toujours c'était la première chose. Bien qu'elle fut décédée depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il était toujours aussi vif. Severus visualisa comme une boule d'énergie qui sortait de son corps, de sa poitrine plus précisément et alors qu'il se vit mentalement la placer dans la boîte, ce fut comme si un étau se desserrait, comme si l'air entrait plus facilement dans ses poumons. L'exercice fonctionnait encore.

Malheureusement, il n'en avait jamais douté.

Il continua sur sa lancée. Sa frustration, il la mit elle-aussi dans la boîte. Sa peur, ses rêves brisés, dans la boîte. Chaque sentiment qu'il retirait de son âme pour enfermer dans le coffret de bois laissait son corps un peu plus détendu. La pression se dégageait de lui, il était sur la bonne voie, il tuait l'être humain en lui, l'enfermait dans un coffre d'ébène.

Ses joies et ses désirs, dans la boîte.

« Pas de sentiment, sans peur et sans remord. Pas d'ami, pas d'amour. »

C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait quinze ans quand il avait pratiqué cet exercice pour la première fois, il avait tué ses sentiments et plus particulièrement ceux pour Lily pour devenir cet être dénué de ressenti qu'il avait été jusqu'alors. Mais peu à peu, le temps passant, il les avait laissés sortir de la boîte et regagner leur place en lui. Ça s'était fait si doucement qu'il n'en avait même pas eu conscience.

Cette fois, ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Il récupéra de vieilles rancunes, l'image de son père, celle de sa mère. Ses attentes inutiles, les promesses qu'on lui avait faites et qui n'avaient pas été tenues, chaque douleur que lui avaient infligé les évènements, chaque moment de bonheur également, tout ceci alla dans la boîte. Il y plaça également la Marque des Ténèbres, Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix, la confiance et l'amitié qu'il avait pour Albus Dumbledore, il y plaça les rires de James Potter et Sirius Black, le visage empreint de colère de Lily.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Une grande partie de ses sentiments était déjà rangée dans la boîte mais il en restait encore. Il le sentait. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Harry Potter, son regard, les espoirs que tous ceux qui savaient avaient placé en lui, ses douleurs physiques et morales, ses fantasmes, tout alla dans la boîte. Et il y ajouta même sa joie d'être professeur parce que même s'il ne le laissait pas transparaître, il aimait ça.

Pas une once de sentiment ne devait persister sinon ça ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il aille au bout des choses et Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber avant la fin.

Il emplit sa boîte de tout ce qui passait et lorsqu'il fit un dernier tour de lui-même pour s'assurer que plus rien ne restait, son corps était entièrement détendu, ses mains reposaient à plat sur ses cuisses.

Alors il ferma le couvercle. Avec tout ce qu'il avait enfermé là, il parvint néanmoins à le verrouiller sans peine. La boîte était maintenant dans ses mains, mentalement parlant. Il la contempla un instant. Toute sa vie était là, depuis ses chagrins jusqu'à ses joies les plus intenses. Mais l'exercice n'était pas encore fini. Le risque qu'elle s'ouvre ou laisse encore échapper quelques parties de lui-même était encore trop grand. Il fallait qu'il clôture le tout, qu'il ferme le chapitre ou qu'il tourne la page, peu importait l'expression.

Il s'imagina dans une forêt, parce que c'était le lieu qui lui parlait le plus, qui symbolisait le plus pour lui la liberté. Il s'imagina remonter un chemin un peu boueux, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sable qui crissait sous ses chaussures. Il sentit l'odeur de l'humus et du bois humide, de quelques champignons qui poussaient déjà. Il sentit le vent sur son visage, danser dans ses cheveux.

Arrivé à un coude du sentier, il s'arrêta. Il posa sa boîte à même le sol et recula de quelques pas.

« Pas d'ami. Pas d'amour. Sans peur. Sans remord. »

Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le coffret.

« Incendio. »

La boîte s'enflamma soudainement et en quelques secondes se consuma, laissant tout juste s'échapper une petite fumée blanche.

Alors Severus ouvrit les yeux, apaisé. Son corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, coupé de tout sentiment et de toute émotion. Il se leva de son siège. Il ne tremblait plus. Il ne ressentait plus, il était simplement lui-même, déshumanisé mais en paix.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et ne fut pas surpris de constater que Harry était en retard à sa leçon d'occlumencie. Tant pis pour lui, il le garderait alors un peu plus longtemps.


End file.
